


A Place in the Sun

by quartetship



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartetship/pseuds/quartetship
Summary: [... a place in the sun, a place to be together.]





	A Place in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a long-overdue request for the lovely Maria, who gave me amazing artwork of my OCs in exchange. I hope you enjoy this little piece, friends! I dearly miss this pairing & this fandom, so this was fun to write. 
> 
> \--

There were days that Jean wondered if he had lived a previous life. 

Nightmares were nothing to base a worldview on, but so often in his childhood, Jean had been plagued by the same, recurring terrors in his dreams. He saw monsters, death and destruction, and a world without hope. Most troubling of all, he watched his closest friend die, night after horrifying night. His parents promised him it was only a dream, every time. He believed them. Mostly. 

Still, it was hard not to wonder if somewhere, somehow, Jean had walked the earth before. He wasn't a particularly religious person; he didn't even know what faith would tell him if there were others who believed the way that he did. Far too often, though, he found himself sure beyond a reasonable explanation that his soul was on its second trip around the cosmos. 

Remarkably, he didn't seem to be the only one. 

Marco was Jean’s closest friend. They'd been through so much together, had fallen so naturally into such an easy kind of love with one another that confessing to those feelings had been like breathing, necessary and so, so simple. To Jean's great surprise and relief, Marco seemed to agree that he had known Jean in a life before the one they sat in the middle of, in a life much different than the one they shared, now. 

Jean felt far less afraid, far less alone with Marco at his side, and knowing he had been right there, in lifetimes before, only made Jean fall deeper in love with him with every passing day. 

So when the warm sunshine of late spring came to linger in their little hometown, Jean took advantage of it. He spent his afternoons in the only way he could imagine wanting to, with Marco's fingers threaded through his own, and the sweet light of the sun bathing their skin. In moments like these, he didn't care that whatever life they'd shared before had been cut short, or that he'd spent so many years losing sleep over it. It didn't trouble him that he might be living in a cosmic turntable, on just another pass around of who even knew how many. The bigger picture of what his life was and what his place in it might be didn't come to mind at all, when the fragrant scent of flowers wafted by him on the breeze. 

He dwelt only in the moment, then, with the feeling of a soft, worn hammock beneath him, a warm, sleepy boyfriend beside him, and the singing of the birds as the soundtrack to their days. He napped comfortably beside his one and only, the only person he wanted in this lifetime and any other. In these quiet, peaceful moments that the two of them carved out of their every day, there was only the sweetness of one another's presence, and the blessed assurance that they would always find a place in the sun, a place to be together. 


End file.
